


"are you going to talk to me?"

by flamebrain



Series: drabbles/tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebrain/pseuds/flamebrain
Summary: Peter Parker hated Johnny Storm.The guy got on his nerves; he was all arrogance and nonstop swagger. To put the icing on the cake, Johnny seemed to see Peter as his friend, which Peter would be okay with if he wasn’t so obnoxious.And if he weren’t so stupidly pretty.----a prompt i got on tumblr! :)





	"are you going to talk to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list of prompts](https://flamebrain.tumblr.com/post/182831348714/drabble-challenge):  
> 60) "are you going to talk to me?"  
> [read on tumblr](https://flamebrain.tumblr.com/post/182838634124/60-spideytorch)

Peter Parker hated Johnny Storm.

 

The guy got on his nerves; he was all arrogance and nonstop swagger. Peter hated putting it in terms of his overused motto, but he seemed to be all power and no responsibility. To Peter, it only seemed like Johnny did the whole Fantastic Four shtick because his sister and her genius boyfriend made him. And to avoid all the bad PR that Peter had set as an example. To put the icing on the cake, Johnny seemed to see Peter as his friend, which Peter would be okay with if he wasn’t so obnoxious.

 

And if he weren’t so stupidly pretty.

 

If there was one thing Peter Parker hated more than Johnny Storm, it was his feelings for Johnny Storm. He spent all his time away from him trying to convince himself that he hated him, or that Johnny was too famous for him, or that beneath all that glamour, he was a real asshole. But everytime he so much as saw the Human Torch, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he couldn’t help but notice all his cute little mannerisms or the way that he really, truly cared about people, and Peter always felt extremely grateful that he was wearing a mask, because the blush creeping to his cheeks probably made his stupid feelings painfully obvious. He was like a thirteen-year-old girl with her first crush, and he hated Johnny Storm for making him feel _feelings._

 

Currently, Peter was taking out his anger on a few muggers. He was also cursing himself for not picking up on the conflict sooner; he was too busy brooding over his feelings. The lady’s exclamations of “Oh my God, Spider-man!” provided a delightful soundtrack to the pickpockets getting their asses kicked.

 

A familiar voice sounded from behind the chaos. “Look out, webs!” Peter whipped around to find none other than, speak of the devil, Johnny Storm.

 

The Torch barreled into the last of the muggers, flaming off at the last second so as not to deliver third-degree burns. Peter watched on in horror as he detangled himself, stood up, and said, “Not bad, eh?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes beneath the mask, then realised that it was beneath the mask, so Johnny couldn’t see it anyway. He gave a sigh that was a bit more of a groan and stuck out his arm to web himself away.

 

“Spidey, no, wait, what?!” He felt the heat of Johnny flaming on from behind him, and prepared himself for a long night. “No ‘You did awesome!’ or ‘Thanks for the assist, Torch!’” Peter ignored him and kept swinging away, though he knew it was pointless. Johnny was just going to keep following him.

 

“Are you going to talk to me?” Johnny yelled through the wind. Peter finally decided he’d had it and touched down on the next roof he swung by. Johnny landed beside him.

 

“Listen, I know you probably find me pushy and annoying.” Peter hummed in agreement. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. But I just-” Johnny took a breath. “I’m kinda new to the whole superhero thing, right? I just think it would be cool to have a friend who’s also a superhero to like, y’know, talk to about superhero stuff.”

 

“Aren’t you literally on a team with three other superheroes?” Peter muttered sarcastically. His frustration subsided when he picked up that Johnny was trying to hide a hurt expression.

 

“Yeah, well, one of them’s my sister, one’s my sister’s boyfriend, and the other one’s my sister’s boyfriend’s best friend, so I don’t really have options,” Johnny said. “And I kinda look up to you. Like, a lot. And I’d like to be friends, if that’s okay with you. Like, actual friends, not just superhero pals that see each other at random fights and stuff like that.”

 

Peter went silent for a moment. This was a different side of Johnny; one that Peter wouldn’t have expected. He was unsure of himself, nervous even. Maybe he wasn’t so bad of a guy.

 

“Aw, you’re cute when you’re nervous,” Peter said sarcastically. Well, he hoped it had come across sarcastically. There definitely was truth behind that statement.

 

Johnny ran his hand through his hair, ducking to hide a blush that Peter noticed anyway. “I mean, if you wanna be more than friends, that’s okay with me, y’know I’ve always thought you’re pretty hot, but you can’t tell any-”

 

Peter cut him off by pressing a clumsy, chaste kiss to Johnny’s lips. It was awkward, and he almost missed, and he was ready to throw himself off the side of the building they were perched on, but Johnny tucked his hand behind Peter’s neck and pulled him back in, and Johnny Storm was just as good of a kisser as Peter had expected him to be. Not that he’d ever imagined kissing Johnny or anything.

 

“I fucking hate you,” Peter breathed against Johnny’s mouth. Johnny smiled.

 

“That’s hot,” he murmured, and Peter couldn’t keep a straight face anymore. He laughed against Johnny’s lips, and Johnny drew away, collapsing into Peter’s chest.

 

“You’re not so bad after all, Storm,” he said. Suddenly, Johnny looked up at him, eyes widening.

 

“I gotta get home. I’m not supposed to be out, my sister’s gonna kill me,” he groaned. “Sorry. See you next time?”

 

Peter gave him a playful punch to the arm. “Go on.” He pulled his mask back over his face. Only after Johnny had flown away did Peter realise he hadn’t given him his number.

 

Peter Parker hated Johnny Storm.


End file.
